Disney Legends (Telltale series)
Disney Legends is an episodic graphic point and click game developed and published by Telltale Games with the assistance of Disney Interactive Studios. Info When a female teenage girl (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is chosen to save the Disney Universe, she, her best Disney friend Arlo, and the gang to save the universe before its fall on the hands of the Zaton Beast. Characters Main *Baylee Rae Bell, a 14 year old teenage girl who was chosen to save the Disney Universe. *Arlo, a Apatosaurus from The Good Dinosaur who is Baylee's best friend. *Dory, a Blue Tang from Finding Nemo and Finding Dory who acts as Baylee's guide. *Nick Wilde, a anthropomorphic fox from Zootopia who is Judy's boyfriend. *Wreck It Ralph, a bad (and good) guy from Wreck It Ralph who is tough. Allies/Supporting *Judy Hopps *Emperor Kuzco *Olaf *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy Antagonists *Pete *Yzma Cast All episodes *Jeff Bennett as the Narrator *Grey DeLisle as Baylee Rae Bell *Raymond Ochoa as Arlo *Jennifer Hale as Dory *TBA as Nick Wilde *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph Episode 1 *Grey DeLisle as Baylee Rae Bell *Raymond Ochoa as Arlo *Jennifer Hale as Dory *TBA as Nick Wilde *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph (W.I.P.) Episode 2 *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Grey DeLisle as Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Jeannie Elias as Huey *Pamela Segall Adlon as Dewey *Elizabeth Daily as Louie *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck and Dale *Jim Cummings as Pete Episode 3 *TBA as Judy Hopps *Nate Torrence as Clawhuster *TBA as Gazelle *Phil LaMarr as Chief Bogo *Leah Latham as Fru-Fru Episode 4 Episode 5 *James Arnold Taylor as Emperor Kuzco *Fred Tatasciore as Pacha *Candi Milo as Yzma *Patrick Warburton as Kronk Episode 6 *Auli'i Cravalho as Moana Waialiki *Kevin Michael Richardson as Maui Episode 7 *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Corey Burton as Doc Hudson *Grey DeLisle as Sally Carrera Episode 8 Episodes #Episode 1: The Book of The Zaton Beast - The Zaton Beast was summoned by Darth Vader, and it invades the universe, and an oridinary human teenage girl was chosen to save the universe. #Episode 2: Mickey's Help - Mickey tells Baylee of a legendary temple where it has a book about Stopping the Zaton Beast, but the temple is guarded by Pete. They must get the book before the Beast destroys the temple. #Episode 3: Harsh Zootopia - Baylee discovers a damaged Zootopia, where Judy, Clawhuster, Gazelle, Bogo, Fru-Fru and her daughter survived, soon they realize that the Zaton Beast created the damage in Zootopia. # # #Episode 6: The Legend of the Barnicle-Shark - After Baylee and her Disney gang gets stuck at Moana's island, they discover that her village is in great peril thanks to a Barnicle-Shark. So, they must stop him with the help of Moana. #Episode 7: Radiator Springs Mystery # Trivia *The first 5 episodes is about the Zaton Beast, while the last 3 is about exploring Disney worlds. *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz makes a cameo appearance in one of the episodes *The game has similarities with the 2015-2016 episodic game, Minecraft: Story Mode because: **Both are developed by Telltale Games **Both are rated E10+ and PEGI 12 **Both protagonists saved the world from danger (with Jesse saving the world from The Wither Storm, and Baylee saving the Disney Universe from the Zaton Beast.) **Both had (determinate) Disney characters dying. *Although, there are differences between Baylee and Jesse: **Jesse wears armor to save the world, while Baylee does not. **Jesse appears to be male/female (depends what gender you are), while Baylee is strictly a girl. **Jesse tried to kill the Storm once with the Formidi-bomb, but it got worse, and he killed it with the Diamond Sword, but Baylee only successfully killed the Zaton Beast once. Rating This game is rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language. In Europe, it was rated PEGI 12. Baylee's Outfits You can choose Baylee's outfits for the story, you can change her outfit at any time in the Menu. Her is is long in all of her outfits. #Purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers #Red elbow shirt, black vest, Jean knee skirt, calf leggings, socks, and short boots. She has elbow jewelry and bracelets. # # # # Quotes /Quotes Category:PEGI 12 Category:E10+ Category:Disney video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Episodic Games Category:Telltale Games Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Point-and-click Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas